Selene
}} | colspan="2" style="padding:0em;" }} |- } | Selene }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Biographical Information |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Full name: Selene }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Born: Unknown}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Age: 14 }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Status: Alive }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Manner of death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Also known as: N/A }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Physical Description |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Gender: Female }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Hair color: Brown }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Eye color: Brown }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Height: 5'8" }} |- |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Relationships |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Love Interest(s): N/A }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Family: None }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Allies: N/A }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Enemies: The School }} |- } } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; text-align:center;" | Affiliation |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Powers: Speaks to animals, Summons rain }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Species: Mutant/Cyborg}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Affiliation: Against School }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Occupation: None }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Missions: None }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" GALLERY }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" RELATIONSHIPS }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" UNABRIDGED HISTORY }} |} Selene is one of Echoed Legends Season mutants, a set of mutants mutated with a sparrow and another animal. Selene is the Season of Spring, mutated with a red panda as well as the sparrow. She was created November 1, 2014, and was one of the small number of mutants Nove brought into the second generation roleplay from the first one. Roleplay First Gen RP In this roleplay, Selene was featured with a pet bird named Lin. She was first introduced coming from a mechanics shop and meeting Cheshire. The two talked a bit and Selene introduced her pet bird. The roleplay faded off before anything more could happen. Second Gen RP Selene was first seen in this roleplay without her bird and in a mall. There she was able to locate a couple of different mutants. When seeing Amaya practically kidnap Addy and Lex, Selene found herself trying to rescue them and talk Amaya out of it. Amaya flew off leaving Selene to chase her down, summoning rain in her frustration. After making it to the top of the building the three had landed, there was a very complicated exchange as many people burst into the scene. After deciding that Addy and Lex were safe, Selene left. She wasn't seen again until she was walking by a park, once again spotting a mutant that worked for the school, Jack. She tried running for it as he caught sight of her and ended up being helped as she ran into Seth, who created some portals to help them escape. Appearance Selene is mixed Asian. She has brown straight hair reaching just past her shoulders and kept in a ponytail. Her eyes are an identical brown. Her skin is tan and she is about 5'8. She often wears an olive green jacket and jeans. Her cyborg parts are her fake eye, metal left hand and just less than half of her left leg that she keeps hidden. It's unknown how much more cyborg she is. Personality She is very sarcastic but also very self-conscious about her cyborg parts. She get nervous easily but manages to stay brave. Selene is kind, helpful and loves building things. She is a natural leader and uses humor as a defense. Background She was part of a school experiment with three other girls all of the same age. The girls were all as different as possible and then given mutations to get different results. The four girls ended up being the Seasons. They were separated as soon as possible, the whitecoats worried of the results, and kept a secret from the others. Selene ended up being the first on whom they tried mutating her mutations to create a lesser result. The experiment went wrong and she ended up cyborg. When she was eleven, she escaped through the air ducts and ran away, using her powers to help her. Powers Rain Summoning Selene can make it rain if she wishes, having slight control over the weather. This has been shown to be affected by her emotions, having caused it to rain when she was frustrated. Animal Speech Selene is able to both understand and speak to animals. This has never occured because she hasn't ever ran into some animals before. It is possible that her bird, Lin, in the first generation roleplay was only able to be heard and spoken to because of this ability. Cyborg Abilities This involves her cyborg eye, her most used of all her metal features. It has been used multiple times to tell if someone is a mutant and/or works for the school. The eye is mentioned to be connected to the school's database. Selene also has a metal leg that could probably deliver a tough kick and a cyborg hand mentioned to have a dart gun recently implanted in it, just for safety. It is mentioned that she wishes for rocket boots, but this is not possible due to the fact only one leg is cyborg. Flaws - Selene can be a little self-conscious, both of her cyborg parts and her ideas. - Her cyborg parts can be removed and/or tampered with. - Selene is easily nervous when she has time to think about things. It's usually best to just throw her into action. Trivia *If Selene were to make contact with another one of the Seasons, they would automatically switch powers. *Selene was once mentioned to be based off Cinder from the Lunar Chronicles. Category:Nove's OCs Category:New Gen OCs Category:Cyborgs Category:Season